I Will Be
by FierceAndFluffy
Summary: What if you woke up with no memories? What if right when you gave up on life, a stranger came to save you? Two woman aid a young girl after her fateful encounter with Gildarts and names her Luna, and after years without her memories, she can finally go on her own adventures. Luna plans to thank Gildarts, but little does she know there are people who would kill thousands to have her
1. Chapter 1

Darkness.

That's all she could remember. That's all she saw. Her body was numb, and she found her body frozen. She could not move. Although, she was conscious, it was like she could not control her own body. She felt as if she was trapped in a shell. Slowly, her numbness began to fade away, and her body began to burn in it's place. She found herself shivering, but she could not bring herself to stand and look for shelter. She began to feel the ground beneath her, and it seemed as if she was buried in snow. Her body was so cold, it burned her.

The female could hardly breathe, and she had no idea-no memory of what happened. In fact, she had no memory at all. Somehow, she knew some basic facts. She kept her eyes closed, for she could not open them.

_What is...my name?_ She began to wonder._ How old am I? Where are my parents? Do I have parents?_

It was obvious the basic facts she naturally knew are things you learn in school, she could even know more than a teacher. She couldn't explain it, but it was there- buried deep within her thoughts.

Now that she was well aware she was buried under snow, the girl attempted to move, or more importantly, stand. Her mind was fuzzy, but with a moan in pain, she gathered her strength and attempted to bring herself up. She moved her stiff arms to push herself up, and she used her knees to push herself. It took her all of her strength that she had left to move under the weight of the snow, but there was a crack. Although, it was numb to her, she could not move her leg. It dawned to her that she had broken her leg in attempt to stand.

_Just how weak am I?_

The girl lay motionless under the snow, staring at the darkness helplessly. For what seemed like centuries, she felt the weight of the snow slowly disappear, and the female had assumed she was facing death. Then, there was no weight what-so-ever. Her aching shoulders began to relax, and she was just about to accept death.

"Hey," A voice bellowed. She felt something on her shoulder, and it was then she realized it was a hand. Maybe she was dead..just maybe. "Are you alive?"

_I don't know, you tell me._ She wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself to talk. She just lay there motionless. "Well, you're breathing…."

Silence. The girl didn't know what to say. Who was the man? Why couldn't she move anymore?

"-And that's one nasty leg you got there."

_Well, yeah, I broke it while trying to stand. What of it?_

"Well, I don't know what a girl like you is doing out here in the mountains-"

_Mountains? Since..when..?_

"and I really don't know how you survived under all that snow. You should have frozen to death, or suffocated. Either way, it's a wonder you're still alive."

Suddenly, the girl's head rolled over, and the stranger picked her up. "But I can't leave you out here like this. We really need to fix that wound of yours. There should be a town at the base of the mountains...Ah, I don't even know why i'm talking to an unconscious girl."

_Maybe you like talking to unconscious girls..._

"Who knows, maybe you are awake to hear this but you're just a popsicle for now. Anyway-"

_This guy talks way too much. But he saved me. I guess I owe him one._

"I'm Gildarts. Like you care, anyway."

_Gild...arts? Welp, I'd tell you my name if I knew it._

Then, the girl's mind grew tired, and she fell into blackness again as the stranger, Gildarts carried her to safety.

It wasn't long before she woke up in a bed in new clothes. Her leg was wrapped, and although she was still in pain, she seemed to search for the man who saved her. She observed her room, and found it was like any other room, only there were rows of empty beds next to her. Her whole body was covered in bandages, she began to feel like a mummy.

She heard footsteps beyond the door that kept her in the room, then voices.

"Do you know who she is?" A female voice questioned.

"No, but she's pretty. I haven't seen her in my life."

"It seems like nobody has. At least, no passer-by, and nobody in the village has. It's strange, how she survived all that. She healed quickly too. She's a strange one. I don't sense any magic from her at all."

"I don't know about those darn mages, but they always seem to cause trouble, you know?"

Just then, the door opened, and two women walked in. The two of them wore black and white dresses, one girl had her hair tied back. Both seemed to be in their mid-thirties. One woman had long, velvet hair that fell over her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes, while the other had pure silver hair that was tied back into a pony tail, leaving her bangs that swept to the side, almost covering her blue eyes. The female in bandages found the two of women pretty, and looking at them made her wonder what she looked like.

"Oh? You're awake?" The woman with the silver hair questioned. "Do you mind telling us what your name is and how you ended up under all that snow?"

The young teenager shook her head, frowning, opening her mouth to speak, wondering what her own voice sounded like. "No" She said quietly. Her own voice seemed mesmerizing to her. It was velvety smooth, and soft. It seemed kind and gentle, but at the same time hearing it made the teenager irritated for some reason. "I mean, I don't remember. I don't..remember my name..or how..I got here…"

_Gildarts_. It then struck her that a man had saved her.

"Oh, that's a shame. Nothing at all?" The other woman with oddly purple hair asked. "You seem like a lovely girl."

"Do you..by any chance, have a mirror?" The teenager suddenly asked.

"Why, yes." The silverhaired woman walked over to a desk, and opened a drawer, pulling out a mirror. She strided back with the mirror in her hands, and handed it to the teenager.

"I don't suppose..you have no idea what you look like, do you? You seemed startled when you heard your own voice." The other woman stated. "This seems serious. There might be some mages that could help you with that."

The girl fell silent, and she looked into the mirror. Although, there was a bandage wrapped around her forehead, she caught her breath at her own face. She was young, yes, a young girl with an odd hair color. From the top of her head, she had black hair, but slowly, it went from black, to different shades of brown and the tips of her hair was white. Her hair was up to her waist, and she had dark purple eyes that surprisingly matched her hair, and she had pale skin. She had small lips, and a perfect shaped face. She had long bangs that swept to her side.

The more she stared into her own eyes, the more she could see them filled with confusion, and sadness. It was like her body lived through years of pain, but she never knew of it.

The girl glanced down at her body, and she seemed to be fit. It was a surprise to her- after staying under that snow she thought she'd be skin and bones.

"How long was I unconscious?" The girl questioned.

"Oh, quite some time. A week, or so." The purple-haired woman responded.

"And the man that brought me here?"

"Oh? Gildarts? That troublesome man in that reckless guild? He left right after he dropped you off."

"Say," The silverhaired woman suddenly said, clapping her hands together. "If you don't remember your name, how about we call you Luna? Because you remind me of the moon."

"Lu..na.." The teenager repeated, before giving a soft smile. "Yeah, that's a pretty name."

"Alright, then, Luna. After the first day in the medical center, they kicked you out because you had no money. But my sister and I felt bad so we brought you to the basement of the hospital. Nobody uses this room anymore, and they left you in our care." The Silver woman explained. "If you help work for us, we will give you the money you need to make a living on your own."

"And that man?" Luna questioned. "Will I be able to find this...guild that he is in? I need to thank him for saving my life."

"Of course," The woman nodded. "But you need to work first. Tomorrow morning, you will begin doing your chores, and we will teach you how to make food. You will do a woman's job, and you will help the townspeople. By the time you'll leave, you'll already be calling this place home and everyone in the village will know you."

"Who know," her sister, the purple haired lady added, "Maybe you'll live here on your own. With that look of yours- I suppose you look..er...seventeen? Eighteen? Anyway, all the young men will propose to you in this village."

Luna gave a nervous laugh, shaking her head. "Ah...I wouldn't say that..I mean..I'm not really interested in relationships right now…"

"Ah, but like all girls- you will, eventually."


	2. Chapter 2

Luna's POV

"Marry me, Luna." One of the village boys said.

I closed my eyes, slightly irritated by the guy. "If you give me my memory, then yes."

"Ah! But's that's not fair!" Another complained.

"Aren't you ten?" I retorted, sweeping Mina's floor. Mina was one of the woman who cared for me. She has silver hair. Her sister, Jamie, had purple hair.

"But my dad is the richest guy in this village, if you marry me, you won't have to work." A third boy said.

"Haven't we gone over this? I will not marry any of you."

"If you won't marry anyone in this village, then you'll be lonely forever!" The first boy complained.

"Get lost." I hissed.

"Your dream is dumb." The third pointed out. "You can't even use magic, no matter how hard you tried over the last three years you've been here, it just won't budge. You're just not into it."

"Besides, girls who travel on adventures like that is a total turn off." The first added.

"Who said I cared about your thoughts?" I said with a shrug. I really didn't see the point- I think they found me attractive because of my odd hair and eyes. They've never seen it before. Also, the first year I was here everyone was startled to find a girl with no memory working around the village. I knew everyone, and everyone knew me. I helped everyone, but my real goal was to leave to find the guild FairyTail. That's where Gildarts was. He saved me. I just wanted to thank him.

"Well I think it's a turn on." The third admitted.

"Me too." The second butted in.

"Well, my dad isn't rich or anything but we seem like the same age and I was the nicest the you." The first responded.

"You just insulted me a couple minutes ago." I huffed, "Just go away. You'll find other girls, i'm just not one of them. "

"That isn't fair! We don't even know her exact age!" The second boy complained.

"Just you wait. I'm leaving this place tonight! Mina and Jamie are giving me a ton of Jewels they saved up while I was here so I can leave. I'll come back to visit for them, of course, but I can finally go explore!"

"You're such a downer," a new voice appeared. I turned around, holding the broom in my hand to find a girl leaning against the doorway. She had long, blonde hair that was cut just above her shoulders, and chestnut eyes. She wore a skirt, and blue and white tanktop with a blue leather jacket over it. She had white knee-high socks, but she had no shoes on. She seemed about nineteen, and she was fairly tall.

I, on the other hand, was fit, and healthy, and I wore a purple ruffled dress that started just above my chest and stopped a little below my ankles, and the dress had ruffled longsleeves and covered my hands if I kept my arms down, and I wore a purple ribbon in my hair to match it. Mina loved to buy 'cute' clothes for me, and I didn't mind wearing them.

"Spirit!" I exclaimed happily. Spirit was Mina's daughter. I met her just last year. Since then she's acted as my older sister. She was a mage, but I never questioned what magic she used.

"Get lost, before I kick your asses..._again_." Spirit threatened, and the three boys scurried off while I continued my sweeping.

"So, I heard you're leaving tonight." Spirit began, watching me carefully. "Any Idea where you are going after you find this..FairyTail?"

I shook my head, frowning. "Who knows? Maybe i'll come back..Or i'll join a guild! There has to be somebody out there that can teach me."

"I don't know, kid. You have the spirit for magic, but I don't know why you can use it. Magic is like apart a person's soul. To use it is entirely up to you."

"I know that. I just need time..and the right teacher." I sighed.

"Whatever, punk. Just promise me you'll come back to visit. Mom and Jamie will miss you. From your clothes I can tell they already love you." Spirit laughed.

I smiled, and set the broom aside. "All done." I breathed. "So..I helped the Trayton family with their crops...then Asuna with her shop, and...I did the laundry, helped the passer-bys. I think that's all for today." I said with a nod, running back inside, excitement in me. I could feel the adrenaline in my body just thinking of going out and seeing the world.

"Mina! Jamie! I'm done!" I shouted happily and I ran like a maniac. I could hear Spirit laughing behind me as the two women ran in, looking startled.

"What is it now, Luna?"

"I'm done! I can go!" I exclaimed.

"Already?" Mina said with a sad smile, looking over to her sister. "That's such a shame, After three years, we hoped you decided to stay. The village loves you."

"The boys a little too much." Spirit muttered.

"That's only because they've never seen such a unique girl with that voice and that hair." Jamie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I puffed out my cheeks, raising a brow.

"Take it as a compliment, hun." Mina laughed. "Anyway, are you sure this is what you want?"

I nodded eagerly, and grinned. "I promise I'll come back to visit you guys! I'll especially miss Jamie's cooking!"

"Well then, I supposed there's no point in trying to talk you out of it." Mina sighed. "Jamie had already thought this would happen so the jewels are in your luggage along with those clothes I bought you. Promise me you'll wear them to remember me."

"I always will." I grinned.

"And, Knowing you, I figured you'd get lost so there's a map to FairyTail in your luggage too." Spirit snickered.

"Wow," I said in fake astonishment. "I love you too," I said sarcastically, before laughing. "No, but really, I'll miss you guys."

"Do you have to leave right now?" Jamie complained. "I made you food, but if you insist, I can find some room in your luggage to store some snacks in there."

"That would be fine, thank you" I grinned. I hated saying goodbyes. But, before I knew it, I had my luggage in my hands, I was saying bye to every single one of the townspeople, and I was off on a train to Magnolia all while the sun was just about to rise for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, I don't know where I am." I complained, my luggage behind me, the map to FairyTail in my free hand. "Maybe I should have brought Spirit with me…" I trailed, frowning.

The day was bright and sunny, and yet, it was windy. I didn't really like it because I had to take control over my dress and make sure it doesn't get in the way. The wind was harsh, and my legs were aching from going around in circles. I had no idea where I was going.

The wind was beginning to piss me off, but I somehow managed to stay calm. Sometimes, I randomly get so depressed for no reason. I sometimes think it has something to do with my memory loss, and for the past three years, I haven't remembered a thing. Not even flashes or images.

The harsh winds blew once more, while I was deep in my thoughts, and my map was ripped out of my hands. I was brought back to reality, and my eyes widened in surprise as I watched the map dance away in the sky. I let out a squeal in surprise, then a frustrated sigh as I dragged my luggage, running after the map. My free arm was extended as I made a desperate reach for the map in the sky all while running through the busy streets of Magnolia. People moved away from me, startled. Others stared at me in disgust as they watched me helplessly chase after the piece of paper. It was a wonder why nobody even bothered to help me. Maybe I didn't need any help.

Suddenly, the ground flashed black, and I glanced up to see someone had jumped over me. I was already getting out of breath after running so far, and when I looked over for my map, it was gone.

I let out a frustrated sigh, and stared at the ground. Without the map, I'd have to search for FairyTail some other way.

"Hey," A voice suddenly appeared, and I glanced up to find a boy with pink, spiky hair. He wore a white muffler, and dark clothes that contrasted with it. He wore sandals, and he had slightly squinty-like eyes. "You seemed pretty frustrated over that flying piece of paper." He pointed out. "What's it for."

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. "Well, It was a map to somewhere important."

"Important? Where does it lead to?" The boy questioned.

"Well, that's a secret." I couldn't help say. Who was this kid?

"Well, that makes me even more curious." He complained. He reminded me of a little kid. "Ah, Well, if it's that important to you then here." He held out his arm, and in his hands was the map.

"The map!" I exclaimed, taking it. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" I grinned. My smile faltered when I felt the paper was wet. I peeled the map open, to find the ink was messed up. I blankly stared at the piece of paper, unsure of what to think. "It's...ruined."

"Yeah..sorry about that." The boy said, rubbing the back of his head before giving a large cheeky smile. "I fell into a puddle when I jumped over you to get this."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep me from screaming. "How am I supposed to find him now?"

"Him?" The boy questioned.

"Well, I was looking for a place, only to find a specific person." I explained, crumpling the piece of paper up into a soggy ball.

The boy held his head up high, closing his eyes. "Geez, you seem so depressed. Why don't you ask around?"

I was silent. I didn't like to admit that I was a socially awkward person. After all, I stayed in a village for three years without leaving it. I was out of my comfort zone now that I left that village.

"Huh?" He glanced down at me, before grinning.

"I guess since you tried to help you deserve to know where I'm going." I said, avoiding his question. "I'm looking for a guild named FairyTail."

There was silence, and he stared at me, making me uncomfortable. "Why?"

"Do you always ask questions?" I asked.

"Nastu!" Another voice exclaimed. The pink haired boy turned around, and I couldn't help but look in his direction out of curiosity. There, a small blue cat with wings glided towards us. I couldn't help but gape in amazement. I knew magic existed, but flying, talking cats?

The cat looked at me, confused. "Eh? Who's this?" The cat then turned to the boy named 'Natsu'. "Oh, And Lucy is coming. I didn't want to carry her here." The cat gave a cheeky grin.

I felt more confused now more than ever. Naturally, I knelt down and smiled. "I'm Luna."

The cat was silent, and he turned to Natsu. "She's weird." I heard him whisper.

I stood up, slightly offended. Nastu shrugged and turned to me. "Why FairyTail?"

"Because I'm looking for a man named..Gildarts?" I told him, feeling slightly uncomfortable knowing more people were coming.

"Gildarts? You know him?" Natsu asked before he pointed his thumb at his own chest, his sharp teeth showing. "Lucky for you, I'm apart of FairyTail!"

I couldn't help but smile at his words, and I clapped my hands together. "Really? So you know Gildarts?!" I exclaimed.

Natsu then stared at me blankly yet again. "Yeah."

"Where is he? Can you show me?" I questioned frantically.

"Well, he's not here right now. He took a job and who knows when he'll come back." He shrugged. I felt my smile slowly fade, and I sighed.

"Ah, what am I gonna do now?" I complained.

"Are you a mage?" Natsu asked. "What magic do you use?"

I shook my head sadly. "No..well..I want to. Believe me, I really want to be a mage and many people have tried to teach me...but for some reason it won't work." I sighed. "But i'll try. And I'll keep on trying- just you watch!"

"You guys!" A new voice appeared. This time, it was a female. "I thought we're supposed to stick together." The girl that came up to us was blond, and her hair was tied in two small pigtails. the way she dressed kind of reminded me of Spirit.

"Lucy!" Natsu grinned.

"Eh? Who's this?" The girl 'Lucy' questioned.

I gave a shy wave, "I'm Luna." I mumbled.

"Luna, about your magic problem- we'll see about that. I'll take you to the guild and there has to be someone that'll teach you magic while you wait for Gildarts." Natsu said with a nod.

"Really? Promise?" I couldn't help but say.

Natsu brought both his arms up and rested them just behind his head. "Yeah, sure, whatever."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what's it like being in a guild?" I questioned as we made our through the crowd. I found out that Natsu was a Dragon Slayer, and Lucy was a Stellar Spirit mage. Happy, the blue cat, came from another world Edolas. I couldn't help but ask many different questions that was completely irrelevant to the situation. I didn't mean to annoy them, but there's no doubt I did annoy them. Well, I was annoying happy.

Natsu turned over to Happy who was hovering above the ground next to him. "She talks a-lot." He whispered to the blue cat.

Happy nodded thoughtfully. "Aye, aye."

Lucy closed her eyes, clearly irritated by Natsu and Happy's actions. Her hands curled into a ball, and she clenched her fists until they turned white. Lucy then took a deep breath and looked at me, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, they get like that." She said. The tone of her voice clearly made it sound like she's tired of saying it over and over again.

"It's fine." I shrugged. "It's what makes them, them. You know?" I dragged my luggage behind me, quickly glancing at Natsu. "Although, I'd be a little bit more relaxed if he would talk to..um..Happy a little more quietly. I mean, I'm standing right next to him."

"Yeah, I just wish he was nicer around new people. I mean, when I first met him- he was a strange one and he ate a lot.." Lucy laughed. "But you'll find he'll talk a lot once we get into the guild."

"Really? When I first met him, he didn't talk much." I said incredulously.

This seemed to make Lucy laugh, and Natsu stopped to glare at blond waved me off. "Oh, you'll see what he's like eventually. Especially if you hang around us while we're at the guild, and doing a job."

I began to wonder what it was like to go on jobs as a mage, or what it was like to be in a guild. After all, they never answered my question. Now, just by talking about it, I could already tell what it was like without asking. The large grin on Lucy's face indicated that she absolutely loved being in FairyTail, and the way Lucy, Happy, and Natsu treat each other- it's just that the way they acted made them seem so close- like they knew each other their whole lives. Of course, I knew they didn't, but if Lucy hadn't told me how she came across the Dragon Slayer and his cat, I would have thought they were best friends (or maybe even dating). Just was thinking of how close everyone was made me jealous. I found myself craving for that kind of relationship with tons of people- the kind of relationship where you find every single one of your friends like family, and you treat them like one. Just by thinking this, I assumed being in a guild was exactly like that- finding a home. And your comrades would be your family- you would never mistreat them. There will be teasing, and fighting, but there is no doubt they care for each other.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Lucy questioned. I stopped my tracks, staring at Lucy who was in front of me, studying me carefully. It was then I caught myself smiling like an idiot as I listened to Happy and Natsu bicker like there's no tomorrow.

I caught my breath, and blushed, looking down at my feet, and I was no longer smiling. "U-um...nothing."

"Are you sure?" This time, Natsu questioned.

My head snapped up, and I held my chin up high, turning my head away from them. "Obviously, yes. Didn't I alre-" I felt someone's hand wrap around my mouth, cutting me off mid sentence.

"Shh." I heard Lucy's voice. "You don't want to act like your better than Natsu. He'll challenge you to a fight- he tends to do that."

I made a little sound that was like a high pitched 'hm!' and I licked Lucy's hand. She squealed and quickly pulled away, wiping her hand on her skirt. I gave a sheepishly smiled at the FairyTail mages. "Um..Sorry if I show a little attitude. It's a bad habit of mine since Gildarts found me."

Natsu shrugged and rested his hands behind his head yet again. "Found? What do you mean found?"

"Maybe she was in a pond and Gildarts thought she was a fish and he picked her up and tried to eat her." Happy suggested with a shrug.

Lucy made an irritated face and punched Happy. "Stupid." She whispered under her breath.

Happy lowered his head, holding the spot on his head where Lucy had hit him. "Ow! Natsu! Lucy's mean!" He exclaimed.

I gave a small smile, and shook my head. "No, it's a long story. I don't want to bore you."

"Try me." Lucy challenged as we stopped in front of a small building, well, Natsu stopped, we just went with it.

"Is this FairyTail?" I questioned, raising a brow in surprise.

"This?" Natsu pointed to the building, before he burst out laughing. There was a rumble from his stomach, and he stopped, sighing. "No, I want to eat."

"Do we have money for it?" Lucy questioned.

"No, but you do." Happy said with a nod.

"But this is for my rent." Lucy complained.

I smiled and waved them off, "Oh! That's fine! I have my own money! I mean, I'm supposed to use it to find a place to stay…"

"You can stay at Lucy's place." Natsu said eagerly.

"Eh?!" Lucy exclaimed, surprised.

"Come on, I'm hunnnggryyy" Natsu complained.

"Aye," Happy nodded.

I pouted at Lucy, finding that it would be great to already have a place to stay. "Please? I'll pay you some jewels every month!"

Lucy drew out a long breath, "Fine, I don't mind. I mean, I always find Natsu, Happy, and some other members of the guild in my place without my permission. I wouldn't mind if you slept over, and you don't need to pay every month. I don't think you have a job…"

I paused, thinking about her words. I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Oh..yeah.."

"So we're gonna eat?!" Natsu questioned, excited.

Lucy and I nodded, and Natsu ran inside the small building, yelling 'Yes!' Happy followed close behind yelling an 'Aye, sir!'

"Well then," Lucy turned to me as we walked inside. "Since we just bought ourselves time, why don't you tell me why you're looking for Gildarts?"

I thought for a moment, before nodding at her. "Yeah, okay."


	5. Chapter 5

"-and so, after I thank Guildarts I was thinking of sticking around and finding some clues about my past, like how I ended up in that mountain in the first place." I said, drawing out a deep breath and finishing my long explanation/speech.

"No memory at all?" Lucy questioned. We were currently sitting in a booth- I sat with Happy on one side, while Natsu and Lucy sat together on the other side of the table. The table was flooded with food and empty plates. Natsu and Happy were eating to their hearts content- not leaving a single crumb behind. They reminded me of a vacuum when they ate.

I shook my head, confirming her question. "Nope, I do believe I was buried way under the snow. I was told if I was an ordinary person, I would have died from the cold, or I would have suffocated.. I've had some people do some tests on me, and it was confirmed I am, in fact a normal person and the incident that happened to me was unexplainable. Nobody knows how long I was there, but there are guesses that I was in there for a couple of months, years. It was suggested that I was hibernating or something, but others argue because that is impossible for someone who has no magic whatsoever."

"Maybe someone preserved you under all that snow with magic." Lucy suggested, folding her arms over the table.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Natsu interrupted, looking at me, pointing at my untouched food. I shook my head at him, and shove the plate forward in which he gladly took the plate and practically buried his face into the Ramen I had gotten. I then shrugged at Lucy's suggestion.

"It seems possible, but you never really know for sure." I said, adjusting my dress as Happy kept bouncing around next to me.

"So, Luna isn't your real name?" Happy asked in the middle of chewing.

I shrugged. "The two women that cared for me gave me that name the day I woke up because I apparently look like the moon. I suppose it's the hair and the skin..and maybe the eyes. I don't know. Although, I'm very intelligent. Mina and Jamie, the two women, tried teaching me but found that I already knew everything they knew- maybe more. To test this theory, they had me go up against the whole village, like a competition, y'know. I was the smartest, because all the questions they gave me..I don't know, it just came to me naturally. However, I wish I knew my real name, or age. I especially wish I knew what happened to me. Nobody seems to recognize me, but I'm hoping that during my travels, someone will eventually."

Lucy nodded, and I found myself face-to-face with Happy. He was hovering just above the table to look at me in the eyes. "So, since Luna isn't your real name can we come up with something else?" Happy questioned.

I puffed out my cheeks, before sighing. "I suppose so. I mean, I've already gotten used to being called Luna, so i'd prefer you'd call me that…"

"Um.." Happy rubbed his chin. "Fish? Fish goddess?"

"What the hell?" I said, surprised, "Why fish? You are not naming me fish!"

"Aye, you're right. I'd want to eat you and you don't look very yummy." Happy sank back into his seat, and continued eating his food.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I shot him daggers, and I heard Lucy waving at me, trying to calm me down.

"It means you're not yummy, and you don't look yummy." Happy said with a shrug.

"Why yo-" I was cut off.

"Okay!" Lucy clapped her hands together, "Luna is a great name."

I huffed, and blushed, looking down sheepishly. "Sorry.." I sighed.

"Ah!" Natsu suddenly interrupted us, rubbing his stomach. "I'm so full!"

"Did you even pay attention to what she was saying?" Lucy asked, sounding slightly irritated.

Natsu gave us a look as if to say we were crazy. "Hm? What?"

Lucy and I glanced at each other, before sighing in defeat. I lowered my head, as if to say 'I give up'. "I'd give you all the awards for putting up with this little monster." I mumbled, keeping my voice low so only Lucy could here.

"What?" Natsu repeated, looking at me, then at Luzy, confused. I waved my hand at him.

"Maybe i'll tell you later if I feel like it." I mumbled, really not wanting to repeat what I had just said.

"But that makes me want to know now." He complained, but I ended up snickering as a waitress walked up to us. I ended up paying for the meal (Well, buffet for Natsu) and once we were ready, Lucy and I scooted out of the booth and the boys followed us close behind.

"So, are we going to the guild now?" I asked, slightly excited. I had been looking forward to this day for years, and as the days passed I found myself admiring this guild named 'FairyTail'. Every now and then there'd be a passerby in the village speaking of a reckless guild that causes trouble called FairyTail. I loved listening to the stories, and although some of the travelers found me strange, I felt myself drawn to them. Even though FairyTail always seems to have trouble following them wherever they go, I always believed that FairyTail was a great guild if one of the members went through the trouble to dig through snow just to find an unconscious girl. Now, meeting the members of the guild, I wondered why there are rumors saying trouble follows this guild.

"Well...yeah, I mean, where else would be go?" Natsu asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I smiled sheepishly, fumbling with the ruffles on my dress. "I was wondering if I could find a mage to help with my memory..I don't suppose you know someone that could help? Even better if they're in the guild.."

Natsu studied me curiously, furrowing his brow. His stare was intense, and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Maybe the master might know something." Lucy suggested.

"What about that lady that hates humans?" Natsu finally said.

"P-P.." Happy fumbled with the word "Pufferfish!"

"No, you idiot," Lucy huffed, "I think it's Porlyusica."

"Does she really hate humans?" I questioned nervously.

"Yeah, she hates them." Natsu said as if it were completely obvious.

Lucy sent him daggers, smacking him upside the head. "Can't you see you're scaring her?"

Natsu held his head, throwing a fit. "Ow-ow-ow Lucy! Why'd you do that?!"

Lucy seemed to ignore him, before taking my arm, "Look!" She pointed toward a small building at the end of the road.

"That's the guild?" I couldn't help but question.

Natsu seemed to recover quickly, and both he and Happy raced towards the guild. Lucy nodded at my question, and dragged me forward, my luggage following close behind me.


End file.
